


Forgive me Father

by Coughsyrupstickynote



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Confessional, M/M, PWP, Priest Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coughsyrupstickynote/pseuds/Coughsyrupstickynote
Summary: Father Joonmyun is on confessional duty when a young man comes in to confess his deepest secret.





	Forgive me Father

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic and smut.   
> Repost from aff

The nervous boy entered the confessional booth and sat on the hard bench waiting for the partition to slide open. Hearing the familiar shift of wood he fixed his eyes to the floor and made the cross across his chest.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned”

“How long since your last confession my child?” The calming voice from the other side asked.

“..Two months, father. I am sorry.”

“You’re here now Son, go on and confess your sins to me and God.”

“I…” He trailed off. Conflicted by whether he should share his deepest sins with the holy man or not.

“It is okay my child, for all fall short of the glory of god. Go on now.”

Sehun took a deep breath before hanging his head lower to confess

“I’ve been having thoughts father. They say if you commit an impure act in your mind it is just as bad as doing it in person. But I’ve tried father! I’ve tried to control my impure thoughts but it is so very hard..”

Having become a man of the cloth at a very young age Father Joonmyun has heard more confessions of impure thoughts and actions then most. Being 32 now He’s almost unfazed by them anymore.

“Now child you know you must provide detail in order to be resolved of your sins.” The priest said.

Sehun remained silent. He could see through the wooden fencing of the partition just enough to see Father Joonmyun’s chest, the Rosary hanging from his neck, another reminder of why this was such a bad idea. The priest kept quiet waiting for the young man to continue. His silence was deafening to Sehun who was starting to fidget around suddenly noticing how small the booth was and how hot it had grown in there.

I came here to confess. Maybe if I do I can finally get these thoughts to go away. Sehun thought to himself. Deciding to go for it he almost shouted at the holy man not but two feet from him

“I’ve been having impure thoughts father. Dark deep thoughts about another person. Thoughts about this person touching me, grasping me, feeling every inch of my body with their hands” Sehun’s words were coming out lust filled and rushed. “I dream of them calling out my name in passion at night. I think about them all day, work, school, church..” Sehun trailed off

“Ah my child God forgiv..” Joonmyun cut himself off when he saw the young man’s fingers now grasping onto the partition fencing. He heard Sehun’s shaky breath as he said in a hushed voice

“I think about you Father Joonmyun.. I think about giving you everything I am and taking everything I can from you”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sehun’s hand was gone and he was rushing out of the confessional booth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Joonmyun joined the priest hood at the age of 20 and 12 years later he was still only allowed to preach once every two months. He is on confessional duty the rest of his time at the church. Every day he waits. Every time he opens the partition he looks at the hands in the lap next to him waiting to see the ones that belonged to the boy who confessed to him that day in more ways than one. He’s been confused and still shocked since that day. Joonmyun wonders if he’ll ever see the lost soul again.  
It was finally Joonmyun’s week to preach. After service he was on confessional duty again. The day was winding down to an end and after performing the service and resolving people of their sins all day he was exhausted. He heard the door open once more and knew by the time this would be the last person for the night. Not paying much attention he slid the partition window open and waited.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” The familiar voice said. This time the tone was harsh and cold.

Realization dawning on him, Joonmyun looked down through the fencing and saw the hands. Those long fingers. He knew. Those were the hands of his confessor. Swallowing whatever lump had formed in his throat he remembered his job.

“H-how long since your last confession my child?”

“Almost two months again Father..” all the hardness in the voice gone.

Of course he knew this, Joonmyun had been counting the days. Something about this young man had grabbed at him and wouldn’t let go.

“Go on then son, confess your sins before God.”

“I thought they would stop father. I thought that after my last confession they would go away.” Sehun said hanging his head a little in despair despite knowing that Joonmyun couldn’t see him.

“Do you remember me father?”

“Yes my son” Joonmyun breathed out not so steadily, “of course.”

“Seeing you deliver service has brought me back again this time Father.”

Joonmyun quietly sighed and leaned his head back against the wall of the booth, eyes staring at the ceiling

How am I going to deal with this young man? He thought to himself, interrupted by Sehun’s small voice

“They’ve gotten worse Father. The thoughts have.”

“It-It’s okay my son. What is your name son? How old are you?”

“I thought that was against the rules to ask my name?” Sehun questioned. Receiving no response from the other side he decided to answer

“My name is Sehun, Oh Sehun. I’m 19 Father.”

Joonmyun unintentionally expressed his relief with a sigh.

“Are you happy Father? Happy that I’m not a minor? I am legal Father..” Sehun asked hoping to receive some sort of encouragement and approval.

“Yes” is all he said in a quiet voice.

“Father” Sehun whined, “There is no one left in the sanctuary, no one left to confess but me, can I tell you all my sins Father? Please?”

Joonmyun knew he shouldn’t let Sehun confess to him, that he should wait till a different priest was there to confess, however curiosity got the better of the young holy man.

“Proceed my child..”

Sehun rested his head on the back wall unknowingly mirroring Joonmyun just a wall away. He took a few deep breaths before starting.

“I can’t help the thoughts. They come at night now more than before. I lie awake all night Father. Some nights the thoughts get the better of me and I will slide my hands gently over my abs pretending they’re your fingers father.. I have such a desire to know what your hands feel on my body Father.” Sehun says with an undying honesty.

“My child. These are just thoughts of temptation and you are giving in to them.” Joonmyun tries to reason.

“I do want to give in to them! You don’t understand the desire I feel for you every time I see you Father!” Sehun breathes heavily almost shouting, “I need you”

Joonmyun feels something churn inside him at the confession. 

“A child as young as yourself can’t truly know what he wants..” Joonmyun begins, getting cut off again by an urgent Sehun.

“But I do father!! I know what I want and what I want is you!” Sehun says clutching onto the fencing like when he first confessed; scared his feelings were being questioned as not true.

Sensing Sehun’s defensiveness the priest reassured him that he was being heard “of course yes. It’s okay. What do you want my child?”

“I-I want your hands on me. I want your hands firmly on my hips Father as you keep our bodies pressed together. I want you to run your fingers thought my hair to pull me down to your level as you keep me pressed tight to your body so you can feel how much I want you against yourself.” Sehun’s eyes fluttering close as he beings to get carried away with his thoughts of the older man just a wall away.

“I want you to kiss me Father. To bring our lips together in a crash and to struggle for dominance that I will always gladly give to you. Always. I want you to kiss down my neck father and mark me as yours and only yours.”

Sehun’s breathing was being to pick up as he could vividly picture the thoughts he’s been having for months now. Joonmyun’s chest was beginning to rise and fall faster and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger.

“Yes. Go on my child..”

Hearing the slight desperation in Joonmyun’s voice Sehun picked up the pace and intensity a bit.

“Mmm Father” he all but moaned. “I want to feel you pressed up against me. I want to feel your breath on my body, I want your warm hands to reach between us and grab me. I want..” Sehun stopped, Ghosting his hands over his hardening cock pretending they were Joonmyun’s.

“Speak my son” Joonmyun tried to say sounding collected and calm which he was anything but. “Continue for me Sehun”

At the sound of his name spoken from Joonmyun’s lips a shiver ran through Sehun’s entire body.

“Oh Father I’m beginning to get so hard for you right now. Can you see through the partition how much I want you? Can you see me touching myself for you Father?” Sehun teased as he palmed himself through his pants.

Joonmyun let out a moan he’d been holding back at the sight he could see. He could feel his own cock twitching and growing harder against his dress pants at the young boys words.

“Your hands would be so good to me” Sehun said as he palmed himself harder through his tight jeans.

“Oh and I’d be so good to you Father I swear. Can you imagine me tracing the outline of your thick cock through your pants? I’d trail my fingers up and down your length to build you up Father.” Sehun breathed. “could you feel my hands unbuttoning your pants and pulling down your thighs Father?”

Joonmyun’s dick was now painfully straining at his pants to get out, he was not used to such language about himself since he’s a man of God. He can’t help the excitement that Sehun is bringing him.

“Oh yes Father, I’d get on my knees just like how you taught me how to pray and I would worship your cock. I would wrap my mouth around your length and take all I could father. I’ll choke on your cock if you’d like. I’ll let you fuck into my mouth Father.”

Joonmyun’s breath was picking up now as he began to palm himself hard though his pants now.

Sehun paused and then darkly said “but do you know what I think about most Father? What keeps me up at night? It’s the thought of you pulling me up from you cock and placing me on your bed. The thought of you undressing me and running your smooth hands up and down my thighs”

Joonmyun could hear the sound of rough fingertips on Sehun’s thighs as he looked over to see a bare assed Sehun stroking his thighs. His eyes followed up what the small opening it the wall would let him see and it was enough to see the boys hard leaking cock resting between his legs. Shit he whispered to himself. This was his final straw. Eyes never leaving what little of the boy’s body he could see Joonmyun took his aching hard cock from his pants and began to slowly fist it.

“I dream every night of you putting me on your bed, I will close my eyes as you work on me, as you tease me. I want to feel the dull burn Father of when you put your fingers inside of me.. I want the painful sensation of you scissoring me open Father. I.. I..” Sehun stopped as if getting shy now that he was getting down to it.

“P-Please… Go on my beautiful child.. please..” Joonmyun all but begged in a rough voice. “You must con-confess all to Father. Now.”

Hearing this made every part of Sehun buzz with electricity.

“I-I want you to push past my boundaries, push through me. I want you to roughly stretch me painfully till I’m crying out for more than just your hands. Do you want to give me more Father?” Fingers grasping hard back onto the wooden fencing separating them.

Joonmyun reached a shaky hand up and clasped his fingers over Sehun’s and squeezed them.

“Yes my child. I want to give you so much more..” Joonmyun rasped jerking himself hard thinking of Sehun.

“Oh Father I’ve imagined you stretched me every night, prepping me for your thick cock. I want it. I want it so bad Father. I want to feel you slowly push your flush head into my tight hole. I want to feel you push inch..by..inch into my tight heat. Oh God. I want to hear you try and catch your breath as you adjust to being fully inside me Father.”

Sehun continued as Joonmyun’s moans grew louder and hand moved across his cock faster.

“I want you to pound into me. To press as DEEP as you can into me Father, Yes!’ Sehun all but screams. “I want to feel your cock plunging in and out of my abused hole.”

Joonmyun was panting hard now hand moving like lightning. He could hear the young man letting out delicious moans next to him and could see Sehun jerking himself off while he spoke, turning him on all the more. Joonmyun could feel the pool of heat building up in his lower abdomen and judging by how loud Sehun was getting he knew he had to be close as well.

“Oh Father I want your length inside me. This is what I dream about. I want to feel you hitting me just right and making me scream. I want you to hit that spot over and over. Ahh Joonmyun… I want you to abuse that spot till I’m crying and begging out ‘Father, Father! Please let me cum!!’ ” Sehun screamed out.

Joonmyun squeezed the hand he had been holding on to on the fencing hard as Sehun continued, while he fisted his own cock with everything he had in him.

“FATHER PLEASE!!” I need to cum with you father please..” Sehun cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Sehun was moaning small “pleases” and “Fathers”. Leaning close to the partition Joonmyun whispered “Cum for me Sehun, Cum for me now.”

That’s all it took for Sehun to shake and cum hard onto the confessional floor breathing out a strangled “Joonmyun!” as he did so. The cry of his name was the last straw for Joonmyun as he released into his hand harder than he ever had in his whole life.

As their breaths slowed down their hands remained on the fencing tangled together painfully. Joonmyun didn’t know what to say and couldn’t believe what he had just done. Surely he’ll lose his job for this..

Sehun broke the tension speaking quietly

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned… and I want to sin again..”

It took Joonmyun all of 5 seconds to leave his side of the confessional booth and rip Sehun out of his to drag him to the nearest hotel.


End file.
